Getting you back
by Gaara's Secret Mistress
Summary: Hinata breaks up with Sasuke but now thinks maybe breaking up wasn't a good idea. Sasuke still wants her but doesn't real wanna break up with his current girlfriend. Hinata has to either give in to Sasuke or come up with some way to win him back.
1. Chapter 1

**If you want it you can take it I don't own anything its yours**

**Summary: Hinata broke up with Sasuke but Sasuke still has feels for her and wants to still contiune to sleep with her even though he has a girlfriend on the side what's a girl to do?**

**AN:// This is the sequel Getting over you ****J**** enjoy **

**Chapter 1**

So I got into a fight with Sasuke and we end up breaking up after a year of being together. We haven't been together for whole month and he already started dating some other girl. So I ignore him and his new girlfriend doing my own thing. Its Friday night and I decide to go to Konoha Night with some friends I been hanging out here for about 2 hours. I was drinking my diet coke when Kiba came over with a beer bottle.

"Did you know Sasuke here?" I shook my head "without his new girlfriend?"

"Your gonna make your point"

Kiba frowned "He's in the back room at the pool table"

"You didn't answer my question"

"I want you to get back together" he pushed me in direction of the pool table

I signed and went into the room then saw Sasuke by himself playing pool. He wore a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. I walked all the way into the room going toward the table. He looked up and put the stick down then turn towards me.

"Hey"

"Hn"

I looked at the table "I'll play you"

"What do I get if I win?" he walked closer to me

"Your not going to win" I said pushing him back

He grab my wrist "We'll see"

"You go first"

"No" he set it up the balls then handed me the stick

I leaned over the table looking at Sasuke who was looking at my breast then flipped my hair to one side and hit the 6 ball into the whole right next to his thigh. I walked over to Sasuke bending over then hit the 8 ball but missed. Sasuke had lean over behind me and blew his breath into my ear.

I pushed him away from me "You cheater"

He smirked "You didn't set up rules"

I frowned then sign knowing he was right "Its your turn"

I stood on the end where he was gonna shoot the 11 ball placing my hands on the table then watch him while licking my lips and parted my mouth. I lowered my lids while moving my hand up and down across my v-neck shirt but to my surprise Sasuke made it in.

He smirked "You know if you keep giving me those looks I'll give you want you and still beat you"

"What is it I want Sasuke?"

"To get fuck on the pool table"

I frowned "You can't fuck me on the table you have a girlfriend"

He frowned "She not my girlfriend"

"Yeah sure"

"She a friend"

"Then what am I"

"My friend with benefits"

I laughed "We would have to be friends"

He came up behind me "Who said?"

I turn around and looked at him while pointing to myself "Me"

He lean forward and I put my hands up to stop him but he just grab my wrist then laid me down against the pool table taking my mouth. His kisses were great as always and I would have giving in but the pool balls were poking me in the back. I tried to pull away but he wouldn't until I bit his tongue and he pulled away frowning.

"What the hell?"

"The pool balls were poking me in the back"

He moved the balls "Laid down now"

"No" I rolled off the table from the other side "I'm not help you cheat on your girlfriend"

He walked over towards me "There is only one girl who fit to be my girlfriend and its not her"

'Oh Sasuke'

He grab me by the shoulders "Its you"

I smiled "That sweet but No"

He frowned "You can't keep this up forever"

"I'm not the type of girl" I moved his hand and went to find Neji but Kiba found me first

"How did it go?"

"He tried to have sex with me"

He didn't look surprise but looked interested "I never done it on the pool table"

"You could go find your girl-"She with Sakura"

"Then make up a reason to wanna see her then-" I stop when I spotted Neji kissing on Tenten neck

"THEN"

I looked at Kiba "I gotta go"

"Finish before you do"

"Think about what I just said" while he was think I ran over toward Neji and Tenten "Nii-san I don't wanna-"Then don't"

I frowned "But I'm ready to go home"

"Ask Kiba"

"He making plans to do Ino on the pool table"

He looked around "Ask Shino"

"He's not here"

"Then who's that? "

I looked at who he was pointing at "I don't know who that is"

The guy had on all black with a hood over his head and couldn't see his face.

"Why can't Sasuke take you?"

"We aren't together"

"A ride is a ride" I glared at him "if you broke up with Sasuke why haven't you told your father"

He looked around then pushed me in the direction of Sasuke "Nii-san your being mean"

"No I want alone time with my girlfriend"

I signed walking up to Sasuke who was at the end of the bar drinking beer then looked my way with a smirked on his face. "Hn?"

"I need you to take me home"

"Do I get a goodnight kiss?"

"Sasuke you-"Stop calling her my girlfriend"

"Ok can I get-"If you kiss me" I signed then kissed my on the cheek on purpose and he frowned "Do you want a ride"

I kissed him wrapping my arms around his neck putting everything into the kiss. My love. My desire. My heart. My body. Showing him I how much I missed and needed him then pulled away.

"Can I get a ride now"

He licked his lips "Hn" he took a gulp of his beer then grab my arm and we left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He took me home and I told him my dad was home so he couldn't come in then he frowned but he left anyways. After a hot shower I checked on my sister then went to my room and fell asleep. I was at the mall Saturday afternoon with my sister helping her find a something to where to a party she was going to and saw Sasuke **friend **with her friends then she spotted me and came over to me.

'Great just what I need'

Hanabi didn't notice her she was too busy looking at clothes. I tried to act like I didn't see her by picking up a purse looking at it but she tap me on the shoulder.

"Hey remember me?"

"Should I remember you?"

She frowned "I'm the girl dating your boyfriend"

"Ex boyfriend"

She smiled "I guess I should thank you if you and him didn't break up we wouldn't be together"

"Why are you talking to me?" I said cruelly

"I like to know about the girl who dated **my** boyfriend"

"I'll tell you what you need to know about me"

"Really what's that"

"If you don't talk to me I may let you live to see the next day"

She laughed as if I was joking cause I sure as hell wasn't kidding then I drop the purse and walked over to my sister but the bitch followed me.

"Is this your sister?"

I glared at her "What part about not talking to me don't you understand" she started to touch my sister but I slap her hand "Leave before I hurt you"

She rolled her eyes then started to walk away then stop "See you Monday"

"Fucking bitch" I said under my breath

"Who was that?"

"A girl Sasuke with"

"His _girlfriend_"

"That's what she say but he said she just a friend"

She shrugged "When are you gonna tell dad?"

"I'm not"

She frowned "Why not?"

"I can't"

"Cause of what he said "

"That and more"

"Nee-chan you been lying to dad a lot"

"I have not" she just looked at me then grab a periwinkle sundress "are you getting that"

"Do you like it nee-chan?"

"Hey you're the one that's got to wear it not me" she frowned then started to put the dress back but I stopped her "I'm sorry it would look good on you"

Her face lit up "Really?"

"Sure go make sure it fit then lets go get some ice cream"

She nodded then headed into the dressing room and I lean against the counter "HINATA Hi"

I looked up to see a familiar face "Hi Naruto"

"So what are you doing?"

"Helping my pick out a dress"

"For Konohamaru birthday party?"

"Yeah you know him"

"Yeah his grandfather used to be the Hokage before he died"

"I didn't know that"

He shrugged "I know something's"

"I see"

"So what are you doing after that?"

"I'm taking my sister for ice cream"

"What about dinner?"

'Whoa is Naruto asking me out'

"I'm guessing Sakura busy"

"I don't care about Sakura"

"You guys broke up"

He nodded "She broke up with me for Sasuke cousin Sai"

"I'm sorry Naruto" I touch his shoulder

"If your not doing anything you don't mind hanging out with me do you"

I shook my head and he smiled the Hanabi came out with a smile on her face "It fit perfectly nee-chan"

"That great lets go buy it then get some ice cream"

She nodded then looked at Naruto "Hi Naruto"

"Hi Hanabi"

"I didn't know you two knew each other"

"How can't I not know the guy who my boyfriend looks up to"

"Since when is he your boyfriend"

"Since he kissed me"

I frowned "Your too young to have a boyfriend"

She gave me a look then put the dress on the counter "If you say so nee-chan"

After paying for the dress we went to the food court and got ice cream then sat down at a table. I signed heavily when I saw the bitch again but she was too busy playing with her hair to have notice me this time.

Naruto laughed "Sasuke new girl?"

I frowned "Don't mention that name"

He held his hands up "I'm sorry"

Hanabi frowned "Don't be mean nee-chan"

"No its ok I don't wanna talk ab-" was all get out before we all seen Sakura holding Sai hand then kissed him

Me and Hanabi looked at each other "We can go if you want" I suggested

He frowned "No you can finish your ice cream"

"We have cone we can walk around" Hanabi said getting up

I got up too and Naruto smiled "Thanks guys"

We walked all the way to the parking lot to my dad's Lincoln and Hanabi waved bye to Naruto then got into the car. I stood at the driver's side and looked at Naruto then smiled.

"I have fun but I'm going have to take a range check on the dinner thing"

He put his hands into his pocket "I understand"

I felt a little bad so I kissed him on the cheek "Bye Naruto"

He smiled and walked away then I drove off heading home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

When I got home dad was sitting on the olive green couch in the living room and we walked into the room. "Hi Dad" I said

He looked at us then the bag in Hanabi hand "How much did you spend"

"50"

He nodded "Go try it on I wanna see it" Hanabi ran off to her room and I sat down in the chair next to the fireplace "there a rumor that you and Uchiha aren't together"

"We friends now"

"Did he cheat on you" I shook my head "hit you" I shook my head again "THEN why aren't you together"

"We got into a argument"

"Tell him you wanna get back together"

Even though I do I said "Its not that simple"

"Then make it simple"

"But dad he has a girlfriend"

"Did he tell you he have a girlfriend or is this girl claiming to be his girlfriend" I frowned he sound just like Sasuke "why he bring you home yesterday"

I bit my lip I didn't know he was up "I had to do something "

"What do he have you to do"

I blushed "He wanted me to kiss him for a ride"

"Why would he kiss you if he has a girlfriend" I knew some answers to answer that question "I want him over for family dinner with his family"

"But dad-"No buts"

I got up and walked to my room then collapse onto my bed. I reach for the phone by my pillow and dialing Sasuke number. His brother answered the phone "Uchiha resident "

"Hi Itachi is Sasuke there"

He was silent for a moment "Hinata"

"Yeah"

He put the phone and I heard him yell Sasuke name then Sasuke picked it up "Hn"

I decide the short time I talk to Sasuke the better "My dad want you over for family dinner"

"Didn't you tell him we broke up"

I frowned "He doesn't believe me and its your fault"

"What did I do"

"He saw you take me home"

"I'll be over"

"You have to bring your brother and maybe your cousin too"

"Fine"

"See you-"I want something for helping you"

"What"

"When I want it all take it"

"Sasuke it better not be what I think you want"

"Bye Hinata"

I frowned at the phone then put it back on the hook and laid down looking at the ceiling when there was a knock on the door. "Come in"

My sister walked in and sat on my bed then I looked at the clock 8:30 as I started to say what she want she spoke over me "Nee-chan I'm excited and I can't sleep"

"What do you want me to do"

She shrugged then laid down "Do you think my relationship will be like your and Sasuke"

I coughed "Hanabi your 11 you'll probably have more than one relationship"

She smiled "You think so"

I nodded "Why don't you read something"

She frowned "I don't like reading"

"You'll have to find something to do cause you ain't keeping me up but then again you could always bother nii-san" She smiled then got up leaving while I smiled and laid down going to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ignoring Sasuke isn't easy especially when he sits behind me. The good thing is I don't have classes with his **friend **but I've 2 class plus lunch with him.

"Hinata" I turned my I-pod louder and brought my book to my face but he pulled out my ear piece "I bet I can make you blush"

I turned around and took my ear piece from him "Leave me alone Uchiha"

He smirked then lean close to my face and my cheeks heated "Told you"

I frowned "You-"Hey Hinata"

I looked from onyx eyes to sapphire eyes "Hi Naruto"

"So-"What the hell are you doing over here, **dope**" Sasuke glaring at Naruto

"My your business **teme**" Naruto said glaring back

"My sister had a great time she couldn't stop talking about it" I said changing the subject

"You shoulda came"

"I wasn't invited"

"You coulda came anyways"

"I am I taking you home" Sasuke said changing the subject

"Your _**friend**_would probably want a ride"

"I wasn't asking her"

"NO"

"So what are you doing later" Naruto asked

"Me" Sasuke said

I frowned "I got a family dinner"

"With me" Sasuke said while smirking

"Why is **he** going" Naruto asked

I shoulda said None of your business but what actually came out "We're friends"

"I'm your friend too"

"But after Sasuke is Kiba"

"What about after Kiba"

"I-NII-SAN" I said getting up as Neji threw away his trash and walked over to him

"What do you want now"

"I've got a problem"

He looked at Naruto and Sasuke glaring at each other "I can see that"

"That only half of it, Naruto wants to come over cause Sasuke coming over"

"He can only come over if uncle invites him"

"I know but I don't want him to come over anyways"

"Tell him that"

I frowned "I can-"

Neji walked over to them "You can't come over Naruto" he said then left

I frowned harder as I seen Neji sit down and talk to Tenten "Neji doesn't like me" Naruto said

"No" Sasuke said

I glared at him "He doesn't like anyone but Tenten" I said hoping to make him feel a little better

He got up and smiled "See you later" he said then left

Sasuke grab my arm sitting me down in my chair and stood in front of me "What the hell was that"

"What" I looked at him confused

He frowned "Your not dating him" statement not question

But I answered as a question "No not that its any of your business but my sister dating his god brother"

He gave me a quick kiss "Better not"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I couldn't believe Sasuke was jealous of Naruto then I smiled if he gets jealous for Naruto just talking I wonder what would happened if-I shook the thought a way.

"Bad thoughts"

I looked to see Naruto at my locker then looked for Sasuke who was by his locker with his **friend **talking to him while he ignore her and looked back at Naruto. "They're gone now"

He nodded turning side ways then I opened my locker with Naruto a little too close for comfort. "So…"

"So?"

"What's up with you and Sasuke?"

"What do you mean?"

"Sometimes your talking and other times…" he trail off looking at Sasuke

I shrugged "That just our relationship"

"What are you doing after school?"

"Told you earlier family dinner"

"Hinata" Sasuke grabbed my arm pulling me away from Naruto and into a empty room.

I crossed my arms as I heard the door closed "Sasuke you-" he kissed me and I pushed him away "just cause-"I'm taking what I want now"

I looked at him "We aren't-"

He picked me up and laid me down on the table "Now or later" I tried to kick him but he grab my ankle and opened my legs "Fine I'll fuck you now and later"

I tried to pushed him and he took his belt off then used it to tie up my hands.

"Sasuke this isn't right" I said as his hand went up my legs

"The only thing that should come out that sweet mouth my name or you moaning"

"But Sas-" he thrust his finger inside me

"I knew you would be wet"

"Sasuke" I pleaded as my cheeks heated up

"Say it" his finger went deeper while his thumb rubbed against my folds

"Nooo"

He took his finger out yanked my panties off then pushed my legs up and opened my legs wider. My legs were on his shoulder while he thrust his tongue inside me.

"Saaaahsuke"

I was confused he said he would fuck me but he didn't say with his mouth and fingers. I was getting hot so I yank the belt loose with my teeth and when I started taking my shirt off my hips went forward then I moaned. Sasuke was looked up at me as I finally got my shirt off then run his right hand up my body grabbing my breast while his left hold my hips in place. My hands went through his hair gripping him while my head went back.

"Oooh….m-my…. G-godd…. S-sasuke"

He pulled his mouth away thrusting his fingers inside me. He was up leaning against me then took my mouth as his fingers went fast and deeper. I opened my mouth more gripping his shoulders while I moved my hips with his rhythm. I could taste myself as his tongue went everywhere and I gripped his shirt tighter then started to pull my mouth away but he took it right back. I screamed into his mouth as I came and he pulled his fingers out pulling my juices on my lips then licked it off.

As he cleaned his fingers I smiled "If you kiss her she'll taste me in your mouth"

"I'll come by your last period and fuck you at my house"

I got off the table putting on my shirt walking over to him and pressed my front to his back "Tell me"

He smirked then turned and kissed me "You first" I smiled and grabbed his cock then he groaned "I love you"

"See it wasn't so bad" I let him go and walked to the door then stopped turning around looking at him "I love you too"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When I got of last period he stood like he said he would with his arms crossed and I walked pass him but he grab my wrist. "Where are you going"

I walked closer to him "I'm not gonna sleep with you"

He smirked "Is that a promise"

"I'm serious if you want se-"I'm not sleeping with anyone but you"

"You can't date her and fuck me on the side"

"Why not"

I just looked at him then frowned when I realize he was serious "It's wrong"

"Only if we get caught"

"I can't believe you" I took my hand away from him but he just took it right back

He yank me closer to him "You want me at the family dinner and I want sex it seem like a fair deal"

"I know you Sasuke you gonna want do it more than once"

"And your gonna end up needing something else from me"

"Why can't you help because you love me"

"And miss out of having sex"

"Your unbelievable and what are you gonna tell your friend"

"Nothing"

"You have to tell her something"

"No I-"She coming over here"

She glared at me and smiled at Sasuke "What's going on"

"Nothing" I said taking me hand back then started to leave but Sasuke grab my wrist

"Hinata coming over my house"

"Why"

"I'm n-" he gripped my wrist "She let her clothes over there"

She frowned and glared at me "Why is her clothes at your house"

"We dated and I probably clothes at her house" that what he shoulda said but what he really said was "We have that relationship"

I looked at him and he walked passed her pulling me along "Sasuke that was-" he pushed me against the building and kissed me.

I pulled away "Sasuke you can't do this to her"

"She wants to be popular"

"That not a-"I'm gonna make you scream and begged me for more"

I shook my head "Sasuke I can't it wrong"

He smirked and rubbed my cheek then picked me up "Your not gonna missed this up Hinata whether you feel it right or wrong"

"If-"I will fuck you"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

So I went to Sasuke house even though I knew in my mind what I was doing with Sasuke was wrong but my body and heart thought other wise. I walked into the kitchen and got a bottle of water then turn around to find Sasuke against the counter watching me.

"Making yourself at home"

"Knowing you we would be just fucking and there wouldn't be any food"

"I woulda feed you"

"Feed me then" he smirked and grab barbeque chips then I bit my lip to keep from laughing "chips aren't food"

He opened the chips then held up to my mouth and I opened my mouth. I chewed it then took a chip and held it to his mouth. Sasuke licked my fingers and chew the chips then opened the fridge. He had a peach and grab a knife then cut me a piece of the peach. I ate it but that didn't stop of the juice from coming down my chin and Sasuke licked my chin then put the knife down. He picked me up and took my mouth then I wrapped my legs around his waist. I grab his shirt and licked his lips then kissed the counter of his mouth.

"What time will your brother get home"

"He won't bother us"

"He will if he finds you doing me in the kitchen"

He smirked and pulled my shirt above my head "He won't be home until 3 hours from now plus we aren't staying in the kitchen"

My eyes went wide with possibility then I put my black boots on the counter opening my legs and put my hands on the counter "I'm ready"

He smirked and grab my ankle then grab my panties. He took my panties off then threw them on the floor and went in his back pocket. He dropped his pants then put the condom on and thrust inside me.

He licked his lips "Damn your still the same as I remember"

My closed my eyes moaning and moved my hips forward then he grab my waist pulling my legs around his waist. I put my hands on his shoulder as he thrust hard while going in and out inside me. I bit my lip at how good he felt inside me it was just liked I remember but different in a way. I gripped his shoulder and my head went back when I came screaming his name then he picked up speed. He was thrusting deep and fast then he took my mouth. My hands went through his spiky long dark hair giving it a squeeze as I thrust my tongue into his mouth and he thrust inside me. He pulled his mouth away from mine and grab my nipple then took it into his mouth.

"Mmmm… that… feels.…great"

He pulled on my nipple with his teeth then his finger went into my mouth and I sucked on his finger while he made love to my nipples. The faster I sucked on his finger the faster and deeper he thrust while he switch nipples. I moved my hips to match his paced as he moved his mouth to my neck then he finally came.

After having sex in the kitchen we moved to the hall then the stairs and finally to his bedroom. I ended up falling asleep and woke hearing Sasuke on the phone then got out the bed . I got dress quickly and walked out the room but he grab my arm then hung up his cell.

"Where you going"

"Home"

"Plan on walking for an hour" I glared at him then walked down the stairs and he grab my arm again "Hinata I'm not gonna let you walk home"

"I didn't ask" Itachi walked into the house "hi" he looked at me then walked away and I turn to Sasuke "your cheating bastard"

He frowned "I never cheated on you"

"That beside the point"

"Why are you complaining when we both know you like it and want more"

My cheeks heated with angry "Fuck you Sasuke" I walked out the house

"Hinata wait I'm sorry"

"No leave me alone"

"I didn't mean it the way it came out"

"So" I said continued walking with my arms crossed

"Come on Hinata I want us to be friends-"That sleep with each other"

"Only if you want"

I stopped and looked at him "Really"

"Anything you want" he said pulling me into his arms and hugged me-no grope me then I pushed him away

"Take me home"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Since I felt bad about having sex with Sasuke and I knew his friend think about him as a boyfriend. I went up to her with her friends all giggle beside her then they stopped looking at me.

"Hey I wanted to talk to you"

"Karin don't talk to her" they said

She ignore them "What do you want"

I looked at her friends "Forget it"

She looked at them "They're leaving"

They all glared at me before they left "Its about Sasuke"

She gasp "Is he hurt"

"No but you should break up with him"

"Why so you can take him I don't think so"

Yes "No he cheating on you"

"Why would he cheat on this" she said pointing to herself

"Maybe he just not interested"

"This conversation is over" she said walking away

I tried to tell her but she wouldn't listen so I guess I'll just have to show her. I went to class then sat down and looked behind me to find Sasuke listening to music. I turned around and put my hands on his then brushed my leg against his.

He looked at me smirking then moved one of hands and put it on my thigh "Are you thinking about yesterday"

I put my hand on his shoulder and lean forward "I told your girlfriend you were cheating on her" I gave him a quick kiss on the lips

He grab my wrist "Why would you do that"

"No need to get mad its not like she believe me"

He brought my hand to his mouth "You've been a bad girl Hinata Hyuuga and I'll have to punish you"

I ignore his punish you comment "The only way she believe your cheating on her if you fucked me in front of her"

He smirked then kissed me "Why not me kissing you"

"She think I kissed you"

He licked my lips "I need you again today"

Around lunchtime Sai came up to me with Sakura holding his hand and he smiled then grab my wrist pulling me into a hug. "How you been"

"Very bad"

"Really" he said with interest and smile getting wider

"It involves me and your cousin"

"Wow I didn't think-"I told her what I did"

He grab me by the arm pulling me into a corner "Why would you do that"

"Your acting like Sasuke"

"What she do"

"Nothing she doesn't believe he would cheat on this" I said mimicking her he laughed "but that not the problem"

"What the problem"

"I think I would do it again"

He signed then glanced around and found Sasuke glaring at him making him smiled "Let me get this straight you and him then you told her but you'll do it again"

I nodded "Did you enjoy dinner"

"I didn't get to bring a date"

"Family not family and significant others"

He nodded and walked towards Sasuke shouting "If it was me I probably do the same thing but…" he said to Sasuke" you didn't do it right if she still talking" he smiled taking Sakura arm

I signed sitting on the bench and Sasuke yank me to face him "You told him"

"You don't feel guilty"

"NO"

"Well I do"

"I just have to keep your mouth closed" he said sitting down

"How would you do that" I sat down looking at him

"Put something in it" I blushed then looked away from him and he put his arms around me "I love making you blush" he kissed my neck

"SASUKE" we looked to see his **friend **with a not so happy look on her face and Sasuke removed his arms "YOU BITCH"

I looked at her couldn't believe she was serious but apparently she was cause she walked to us stopping in front of me "How dare you"

"What did I do exactly" I got up

She bit her lip "You know what you did"

I smiled then whisper into her ear "Don't be mad at me cause Sasuke want me"

My mouth moved before I think about what I was gonna say but it was too late to take them back "He just-you're the one walking around dress like that"

I looked down at myself I wore black shirt with a pink skull on the front and black skirt with fishnets along with black boots then looked at her. She wore a white top showing cleavage and her stomach with a mini blue jean skirt along with red heels.

"Are talking about me but your showing more skin than me"

"I'm-your-whatever"

I smiled then turn to Sasuke who was quiet not saying anything and I wanted to make her madder. I put my arms around his neck then gave Sasuke a kiss in front of her and everyone else. He didn't pull away but he did wrap his arms around my waist and I thrust my tongue into his mouth. He gripped my hips and I had to pull away he was turning this into something knowing him he would fuck me in front of her and not care. I gave him another kiss then walked away from him and looked at Karin. She was red with angry but she didn't do anything but make a fist and I smiled then walked back into the school.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I didn't feel bad about what I did or did I care. I smiled walking out of school after the day was over and someone grab my arm turning me around then saw Sakura. Which was shocking why would she wanna talk to me.

"I notice your hanging around Naruto"

'Jealous'

"Yeah so"

"I also notice you and Sasuke"

"Me and Sasuke what?"

"Nothing"

"I'm not dating Naruto or Sasuke we're just friends"

"Do you like Naruto"

"I'm pretty sure that none of your business"

"You can't have them both"

"I don't want them both why do you care your dating Sai"

"I…."

"Do you feel guilt or are you just jealous because he doesn't have feels be you" She pushed me and I stumble backwards cause I wasn't expecting her to do it. I looked at her and walked closer "you know you can't have your cake and eat it too"

" I don't feel guilt, I regret the way we ended but if he loved me like he said he shouldn't be able to move on"

"You selfish bitch" I grab her by her white and pink shirt "he does love your sorry ass he was upset when he saw you with Sai at the mall but he trying to move on and if you 'love him' you be happy with Sai and not care about Naruto feelings for you" I let her go and walked away

'The only difference between me and her is Sasuke is still interested but why he won't break it off with Karin I don't know' I bit my lip 'I'm no better than her'

"Why you leave" Sasuke said leaning against a tree

I looked at him "Look Sasuke I shouldn't have done what I did"

He frowned and grab my arm then pulled me into a kiss. He put one hand on my waist and the other on my neck then looked at me "I love you Hyuuga"

I couldn't help but smile "Love you too Uchiha" I pushed him against the tree "I can't let you do this to me and I won't make you choose at the moment but will have to decide between me and her"

I started to leave and he grabbed me from around the waist then pulled me against his body "Since I don't have to choose why don't we go to my house"

"No Sasuke I'm not having sex with you if your not choosing me" he frowned "you can't kiss me or touch me anymore either"

"I feel like your making me choose now"

"It makes it easier on me"

He turn me around "Hinata you can't do this to me"

"Haven't done anything to you"

"I can't not touch you" he touch my cheek "I love kissing you"

"SAAAASUKE"

I moved his hand and looked to see Karin running towards us then I walked away but he grabbed my wrist. Karin stopped besides us bending down trying to catch her breath then looked at me and him.

"Sasuke what are you doing with her" she said pointing me

"I don't have to explain myself to you"

She bit her lip to keep from responding but I didn't like the way Sasuke talked to her so I hit him and pulled away from him "Don't be mean to her Sasuke"

He grabbed me again pulling me closer and I pulled away the same time he pulled me closer then stumble backwards but he caught me by the waist. A piece of hair fell on my forehead and Sasuke brushed it away then looked at my mouth. I watch him licked his lips and him lean forward to kiss me then he stopped just a inch from lips.

"Your gonna kiss her in front of me your girlfriend"

He looked at Karin "I never said you were my girlfriend I said you were my friend and I only dated you because I knew you liked me and the fact that want the presents of a female" he chuckled "I didn't even sleep with you and your never around me anyway but school"

I looked at Karin sad and angry expression "Sas-"Your not fit to be my girlfriend"

I pulled away from Sasuke then looking at this strange person I thought I knew and Karin ran away crying. Sasuke walked closer to me and reach for me but I shook my head "Who are you"

"What do you mean"

"Why were you so cruel to her that was unnecessary " I said as tears came down my cheeks "she didn't deserve the way you treat her"

"What you did at lunch-"I didn't say it wasn't mean but you were cruel for no reason"

He ran his hands through his hair "Do you want me to apologize"

"Yes"

"What will you give me if I do"

I frowned "You should apologize because it the right thing not because you want something from me"

"Then I'm not apologizing" I looked at him then walked away and he tried to grab me but I duck his hands "If you want me to apologize then I will" he said signing

"No I want you to do it because you wanna do it"

"Why would I wanna apologize?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"I can't believe I fell in love with a arrogant cocky jerk"

"Come here Hinata"

"No fuck you Sasuke"

He smirked "I whether fuck you babe"

I ignore him while started to walk pass him and he grab me then he kissed me. I should bite his tongue and kick him in the balls but my body betrayed me. I gripped his shoulder and he pulled me closer then I jumped up into his arms wrapping my legs around his waist. He rubbed my hips and kissed my neck then he pushed me against the side of his car. I moved my hips against him and he groaned then his hands went under my skirt. He spread my legs and ripped my panties then he undid his pants. I gripped his shoulder then moaned when I felt his hard cock enter me and he looked at me with a smirk on his face.

"Your mine Hyuuga"

I put my hands on his cheek "Shut up and fuck me Sasuke"

He smirked and he moved his hips against me then buried his face into my neck. I felt his mouth move over my neck then I felt him licked and kissed on my neck. His hands went to my breast and he squeeze them then ripped my shirt opened. I gasped as I watch him look at my breast then he licked his way down until he reach one of nipples and he it into him mouth. I moaned and ran my hands through his hair then gripped his hair when he bit me. Sasuke hands went to my butt and lift me higher up then I gripped his arm.

"Damn your killing me" he said as he grounded his hip against me and I closed my hips as I follow his moment then I took his face into my hands.

I kissed Sasuke and Sasuke slid his hands under my knees then pushed my legs farther apart. My head went back and I screamed as I came then he thrust his tongue into my mouth. He thrust deeper into me and I match his movement.

"OH My" I heard a female voice

Sasuke looked over his car and cursed then he pulled away from me. He fixed his pants and I fixed myself then turn to face whoever female sensei. I looked to see Kurenai sensei and I rubbed the back of my neck trying to come up with explanation.

"Hi Kurenai Sensei"

"Hinata Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha what were you doing"

I looked at Sasuke and he put his arm around my waist "Nothing bad sensei"

She narrow her eyes at Sasuke and looked at me then I looked at my hands. I was embarrassed and I never could lie when I'm embarrassed so I decide not say anything. "Hinata?" she asked

"Yes sensei?"

"Is what Sasuke said true" I nodded and she patted my shoulder "see you in school on Monday have a good weekend" she left

"Sasuke what-"Let's go to my house"

"No Sasuke I can't"

He touch my cheek "Come on babe"

"Sasu-"He kissed me and opened his car door

I signed and got into his car then he finally got in too. I knew once we get to Sasuke house he gonna want finish what he started and I knew I wanted him to finish it too. Sasuke drove out the school parking a lot then onto the main road and headed to his house.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

As soon as we enter Sasuke house he took me straight upstairs to his bedroom. He took his shirt off and was unbuckling his pants while I sat on his bed then took off my shirt. When he was completely naked he got on his knees in front of me then put his hands on my waist.

"Are you being slow on purpose" he complain

"I'm not being slow your just in a hurry"

He pushed me on my back then unzipped my skirt and yanked it on my hips. He threw it on the floor pushed my legs up so my knees were bent and he spread my legs. He kissed my panties then my inner thigh while his finger rubbed my panties and I moaned.

"I could fuck you with your panties on" he said rubbing my panties again

He got off his knees then got into the bed positioning himself over me and put his fingers inside my panties. He looked down at my breasts then squeeze one of them with his free hand and rubbed his face on the other.

"I missed them so much"

"They missed you too" I said waiting for him to take my nipples into his mouth

He looked at my nipples then took one into his mouth and I moan licking my lips. His right hand thrusting hard inside me and his left pulled my nipple all thew while his mouth working on the other nipple. I knew I would come soon and sasuke must have known to cause his hand went faster as he switch breast. I finally came screaming and mess up my panties. Sasuke smirked at me then licked his fingers clean and took my bra off. He kissed my stomach then his tongue move up and around my bellybutton. I gasp when I felt his tongue go in my bellybutton then he kissed it and took off slowly my panties.

He licked my dripping folds "Next time your gonna come by my mouth"

"Promise"

He smirked "Hn"

"And I get a turn"

He nodded then got off the bed and went into his drawer. He came back to the bed and put on the condom then lean over me "Nobody gonna stop us now"

He put his hand on my hips and pushed himself in then begin thrusting . I moaned and thank God. It felt so good and a little different. I looked up at Sasuke with his eyes closed and pounding into me then I touched his cheek. He opened his eyes and smirked then turn his face. He kissed my hand then lean forward putting his forehead against mine and kissed me. His tongue and cock working together thrusting into me driving me farther over the edge. I ran my fingers through his long dark spiky hair then feed him back my tongue and so much more. I realize as I came a few seconds later that I just don't love Sasuke I need and wanted him in every way. He pulled his mouth away from mine to my neck and sucked on it then he thrust deeper. Sasuke finally came then I realize two things happened at once. He said he loved me and a rock was thrown through the window. Sasuke got off me and grab a kunai then walked over to the window.

He looked out of it and frowned then put the kunai down "SAI I SHOULD KILL YOU"

I signed in relief then grab Sasuke shirt from the floor and put it on then walked to the window "Why didn't you knock" I asked

"Hinata hi" Sai said smiling then he frowned "your back together"

Sasuke put his arm around me "Hn"

"Where Sakura?" I asked

"She got too clingy"

Sasuke walked away from the window and put on some shorts "So why are you here?" Sasuke asked

Sai looked nervous "I kinda slept with the girl you were dating"

"Karin" I supplied

"I wasn't dating her" Sasuke said defense

"How do you kinda sleep with someone" I asked

"You can't isn't either you did or didn't" Sasuke said

"Can we talk about this inside" Sai ask

Sasuke shook his head and I hit him in the arm then walked around the glass. I went downstairs and opened the door for Sai but Sasuke closed it then lean against it.

"What are you doing?" he said pulling me towards him "I don't care if he slept with her"

I smiled and kissed him "That's great but I think there something else"

"What?"

"I dunno"

He signed then opened the door and Sai walked in pulling me into a hug. Sai grab my butt while he was hugging me and I gasp then Sasuke pulled me away from him. He punched Sai and Sai smiled showing blood on his teeth then held up his hands.

"Sorry but I wanted to do that since I met her"

"Touch her again and I'll kill you"

"Hinata your ass was so-"

Sasuke slammed him against the wall "If your smart you wouldn't finish that sentence"

Sai smiled and nodded then Sasuke let him go. "What happened" I asked

"I just broke up with Sakura and saw Karin ran pass me crying" he said opening the fridge and grab a water bottle then drank it.

I sat on the counter waiting for him to continue but he didn't and I put the pieces together then jumped off the counter. I walked over to Sai and slapped him "You took advantage of her"

He looked at me wide eyed then looked at Sasuke who was leaning against the counter with his arms crossed "She hit me" Sai said shocked

"Get over it" Sasuke said then grab my arm pulling me against him started to wrapped his arms around me but I hit his hands .

"You used her your just as bad as he is"

"You treated her like a princess" he said sarcastically

I signed "I'm seeing her in about an hour" Sai said

"Your dating her now" I asked shock

"That good of a lay" Sasuke said

I hit him in the arm "She wants to make you jealous" Sai said

"And your ok with that" I asked

He shrugged "I don't mind as long as I get something in return"

I shook my head and thrown the water bottle away "See you later"

Sasuke turned me around "Let's go upstairs and take a shower or would you whether a bath or the hot tub"

I looked at the clock "I have to be home in a hour"

"A shower it is"

Sasuke picked me up bridal style then took me upstairs and made love to me in the shower. After the shower he cooked me dinner then took me home and I got in trouble for being 2½ hours late.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I was sitting in a booth at Konoha Diner drinking my strawberry smoothie  
while Sasuke glared at every guy who looked at me. Hanabi sat across from me  
next to Konohamaru giggling at whatever he said then ate one of his fries. I  
elbowed Sasuke then took one of his fries and threw it at him. He took one  
then threw it at me while our waitress glared at us and I laughed as I  
stopped. Sasuke smirked moving my hair out my face then lean forward to kiss  
me and his lips were a inch from mine when I heard our names. I pulled away  
and he cursed then I saw Sai with his arms around Karin.

"Hey guys" Sai said as he looked around the table and drop his arm around  
Karin then smiled at my sister "Hinata why didn't you tell me you had a  
hot little sister" Hanabi blushed and Sai grabbed her hand then kissed it  
"what's you name beautiful"

Hanabi cheeks turned darker "H-Hanabi"

He smiled and sat next to her "I'm Sai Uchiha Sasuke's cousin"

I glared at him "Don't you dare flirt with my sister"

He raise his hands "Can't help it she beautiful" she turned redder when  
he touched her cheeks then looked away from him and drink her Hi-c

I looked up at Karin who hadn't said or did anything but just stood there.  
I put my hand on Sasuke lap and he looked at me then I moved my hips closer to  
his but he didn't move over.

"Sasuke move over so Karin can sit down"

"She can sit on the floor"

I glared at him but she got a chair and sat at the end of the table "So how  
are you" I asked Karin but she was too busy looking at Sai flirting with my  
sister

I grab one of Konohamaru fries (his fries have ketchup on them) and threw it  
at him then he looked up at me smiling "Are you jealous"

'He wish'

"No but my sister too young for you"

"It doesn't matter he flirt with anything with boobs" Sasuke said

Sai frowned "I have my types"

Sasuke didn't say anything but his eyes went to Karin and I elbowed him  
then he smirked. He grab my hand and intertwined our fingers then brought my  
hands to his mouth. He kissed my hand and each one of my fingers then my  
mouth.  
"Get a room" Sai said while Hanabi and Konohamaru laughed then I heard  
Karin sign heavily

I deepen the kiss and ran my fingers through his thick hair then he pulled me  
closer. I heard cups and plates moving then I felt something cold and wet. I  
pulled away from Sasuke then looked down at Sasuke water spilled on my faded  
jeans and a little on my mini black skirt.

"OH-MY-GOD" I said moving out the booth

"I'm sorry Hinata" Konohamaru said

"Sorry nee-chan" Hanabi said

"Sorry" Sai said

Karin didn't say anything but she was smiling and I reacted I grab Hanabi  
hi-c then poured it over her head. She screamed as I walked to the bathroom  
and I heard laughing then I got pushed. I stumble then turned around and  
looked at a very angry Karin.

"You ** I didn't spill the water on you and even if I did I wouldn't  
have pour it in your lap"

"Maybe not but you were the closes"

She grab some ketchup from off the counter and squirt it at my black skull  
shirt that Sasuke got then I grab the mustard. I squirt it on her sparkle  
jeans then she grab some guys drink and poured it over my head. I pushed her  
and slammed her against the counter then she grab my hair. She pulled my hair  
and I pulled her head then we ran into waiter. His tray tip over and ice cream  
and pudding came on our heads then we let go of each others hair.

Karin screamed "LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID **"

I walked over the counter and picked up the sugar then opened it. Her eyes  
went wide as I can walking towards her then she started running but ran into  
waiter and cake landed in her face. I fling sugar at her as she turned around  
and wiped the cake off her face then she ran out the diner. Sasuke walked up  
to me then shook his head as he bit his lip to keep from laughing and I hit  
him in the chest. I walked out the diner and ring out coke from my hair as I  
heard the diner door opened then let my hair go.

"Your banned from Konoha Diner" said the owner then went back in as  
Sasuke, Sai, Hanabi and Konohamaru walked out.

"Thanks a lot Hinata what am I gonna do about Karin now" Sai said  
smiling

"Wow nee-chan you go her good" Hanabi said while hugging me

Konohamaru started laughing and Sasuke ran his fingers through my hair then  
put them into his mouth. "Mmm vanilla chocolate ice cream pudding"

I pushed him away then he laughed and I did too. Hanabi and Sai started  
laughing too then we all laughed as we walked to the parking lot.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Sasuke wanted to go to his place but I said I wanted to go home and take a shower then changed clothes. He signed and took me home he. Everyone else was on the couch when I was in the shower. I turn off the water then put a towel around my head and put another around my body. I walked out the bathroom into the hallway then my body and closed the door. I dried my hair then went to my dresser and picked up a rubber band. I put my hair into a ponytail then someone grab me from behind and yanked my towel apart. As my towel fell I looked over my shoulder and saw Sasuke with a smirked on his face then he turned me around. He kissed me and unbutton his pants then took his shirt off.

"What are you doing" I asked as he pulled his boxer brief down "what if they hear us"

"Then I guess you better be quiet" he said kissing me again

He sat on my bed and pulled me towards him then pushed me on the bed. He got up and went through his pant pockets then came back to the bed. He looked down at me as he opened the condom then put it on and spread my legs and thrust inside me.

He groaned "Damn I love you"

"Love you too now kiss me"

He smirked then took my mouth and ran my fingers through his hair pulling closer to my mouth. He opened his mouth more thrusting his tongue into mine and move hips forward at the same time then I moaned. I wrapped my legs around his waist and heard movement in the hallway then looked at the door.

"M-my…d-doooor…no…l-lock"

"Afraid someone come in" he said smirking

I gripped his arms and I looked at him then he took my breast into his hands. He pushed them together and touch my nipples with his thumb then put his finger into his mouth. He pulled it out his mouth then touch it on my nipple and took the other breast into his mouth. His tongue and his finger played with my nipples. He sucked and pulled then twist. My hips went upwards and he groaned then grab my hips. He pounded faster as he kissed his way up to my neck making sure he leaves kiss marks as he made his way to my neck. He sucked on my neck and I gripped his shoulder meeting his hard deep thrusts. I came seconds later and Sasuke continued working me trying to make me come again before he comes.

"Your still wet"

I looked at him confused wondering if he was talking about from my shower or between my legs. "What?"

He smirked "Your body" he touched my neck then brought his finger to my facing showing me water diplets on his fingers

"That cause you didn't let me dry off" He got from off me threw the condom away then went through his pockets again "We already had sex"

He put the condom in his mouth then walked towards the bed and I grab on my knee trying to crawl away. I didn't get far he grab my ankle and pulled me towards his body then turned me over.

"Your gonna be on top" he said grabbing my waist

"I'm tired"

"I want you exhausted"

I frowned as he laid down on the bed and put me on top of him then I took the condom out his mouth. I took his erection in my hands then got from on top of him and got on his side. I licked the tip of his cock and he flinched then licked his lips groaning. His hands slowly came down into my hair holding me in place as go down farther on his cock and taking into my mouth. I rubbed his thighs as my hands slowly creep to his balls then squeeze them and rubbed them then cupped them. Sasuke almost came off the bed but he started to gripped the sheets and pushed his hips downwards making me take him deeper. I let go his balls and slide my hands slowly down his toned chest and I looked up at him watching his chest go up then down. I ran my tongue up and down his cock then sucked the tip. I used my hand and started stroking him then kissed his thigh. I started stroking him faster as I kissed his navel then he sucked his breath and I licked his stomach. He threw his head back and arched his back then he came against my stomach. I gasp at the feel warm liquid and like the tip of his cock to see what it taste like.

"You taste salty" I said frowning

Sasuke grab my wrist and sat up "I told you fuck me not suck me"

"I thought guys like that"

"I did but…" he trail off

"Was I the first girl to suck you off"

He blushed and I smiled then touched his cheek "Aw Sasuke I feel honored"

He frowned and knocked me against the bed "I should spank you"

"The question is are you"

He smirked then pushed me on my back and cupped my ass. I held my breath and I felt a light tap on my ass then a harder one.

"Hinata Sasuke"

I pushed Sasuke and he fell on the floor then I covered myself "Give us a minute"

Sasuke looked at me then put on his boxer briefs and pants. He grab the condom from off the bed then grab his shirt off the floor and walked back over to me. "I will punish you for pushing me"

I looked at him then he kissed me and left out my room. I quickly threw on white t and blue jean skirt then walked out my room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Sai was leaning against the hallway frowning "The shower went off and Sasuke disappeared"

Sasuke glared at Sai and put his arms around my shoulder when the front door opened then Neji walked in with Tenten. Neji looked around then frowned "What the hell are you all doing here"

"Hey Neji" I walked away from Sasuke and hugged Tenten "Tenten wow you're here"

She frowned "What does that mean?"

"Nii-san never bring girls here" Hanabi said coming from off the couch

Tenten looked at Neji who walked towards the kitchen "We here cause Hinata wanted to take a shower after she got into a food fight at Konoha Diner" Sai said

Neji walked into the family room with a bottle water and shook his head "I blame Sasuke for Hinata behavior"

Sasuke glared at Neji "Got a problem with me Hyuuga"

"Your not good for my cousin"

"Last time I remember I was dating Hinata not you"

Neji put the bottle and stood in front of Sasuke then I grab Sasuke arm while Tenten grab Neji. "2 fight in one day" Sai said sitting on back of the couch

Hanabi laughed and Sai grab her by the waist then sat her in his lap. I let go of Sasuke and glared at Sai pulling Hanabi away from him "Don't touch her"

Neji grab Sai by his shirt "What the fuck are you doing she 5 years younger than you"

Sai smiled "Don't forget she's Hinata sister"

Neji punched Sai and I let Hanabi go then grab Neji arm "Stop Neji be baiting you"

"Her breast are gonna be big as her sister" Sai continued and I let Neji go

Neji didn't get a chance to punch him cause Sasuke got him that time then he slammed Sai against the wall "Give me a reason not to kill you"

"We're family" Sai smiled with blood on his teeth

Hanabi had her hand over her mouth while Tenten stood shock and Konohamaru sat on the couch clueless then I crossed my arms "Sai remember the saying think before you speak"

Sai looked at me and put his hand on top of Sasuke "You know Hinata if you met me before you met Sasuke we would be going out"

I snorted " Sai I seen you go through more girls than girl change her mood"

Sai frowned and Sasuke let him go then Sai grab me by my waist pulling me against him "You know I never forgave you for slapping me"

"If you don't let me go your not gonna forgive if I break your foot and you won't have any children"

"3 seconds and I will break your wrist" Sasuke said

Sai let me go smiling at me "Geeze Sasuke take a chill pill"

"Are you guys staying for dinner" Tenten asked

"I would-"No" Sasuke said cutting off Sai then grab his arm "Come on Konohamaru I'll take you"

Konohamaru shook his head "Naruto said he was picking me up"

"I'll guess we stay for dinner" Sasuke said sitting on the couch

"Who Naruto" Sai asked confused

I glared at him "You should know you dated his ex pink head girlfriend"

He snapped his fingers "I didn't know it was that Naruto"

"Is that why Naruto was depress" Tenten asked

I nodded "Then he" I said pointing at Sai "he only dated her cause she had pink hair"

"So he only wants to date you to piss off Sasuke" Tenten asked

I shrugged "I don't know or care what he wants to date me"

Hanabi frowned and crossed her arms "So he like me cause I look like you"

I didn't wanna hurt her feelings but she deserve the truth "Pretty much"

She looked at Sai then turned around and sat next to Konohamaru. She stroked his arm until he looked at her then she kissed him on the cheek and he blushed. I smiled then looked at Sasuke who was glaring at Sai from the couch and I walked over to Sasuke sitting in his lap. His eyes went to me and he wrapped his arms around my waist then kissed the back of my neck. I lean against Sasuke and he rubbed my hips then I heard the door opened again.

My dad walked into the house and looked at all of us "What are all you doing in my house"

I jumped out of Sasuke lap and Sasuke got off the couch then bow "Hello Mr. Hyuuga"

Dad looked at Sasuke "Staying for dinner" he stated

He walked over to Tenten and Tenten bow "Hello Mr. Hyuuga"

"This your woman"

"Yes Uncle, This is Tenten"

He nodded then walked over to the couch and looked at Konohamaru. Konohamaru jumped off the couch and bow then my dad just looked at him. Neither one saying anything and this lasted for about 10 minutes then I finally said something.

"How was work Dad"

He looked at me "It was fine" he looked over at Sai "Do I know you"

"I'm Sai Uchiha, Sasuke cousin"

Dad nodded then the door bell rung and I looked towards the door. I started to get but my dad beat me to it and he opened the door then just looked at the person. "Hinata, do you know this boy"

I ran to the door and I looked at Naruto "Yes he come to get Konohamaru"

"That boy who didn't speak" I nodded and went to get Konohamaru then dad grab the back of his shirt "If you expect to date my daughter I have to approve of you" he let Konohamaru go then closed the door

I looked at the door that he just closed in Naruto and Konohamaru face then my father put his hand on my shoulder turning me. I walked back with him to the family room then he stopped looking at Sai and I glanced at Sai who was holding Hanabi wrist.

I looked to Sasuke who looked at me and smirked then my father let my shoulder go walking towards Sai. I swallowed as Sai dropped Hanabi wrist and my father stood in front of him then Hanabi moved away from them both.

"What are you doing to my daughter?"

"Just trying to see if her hands were soft as Hinata"

My heart was beating really fast as I waited to see what my father would do or say to Sai. I was afraid he would kill Sai or beat him up for touching Hanabi.

"Are they"

"Hanabi softer"

My father nodded "You should leave"

Sai glanced at Sasuke who looked away then Sai looked at me and I nodded. He signed then walked pass my father slowly then into the hallway and out the door.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

My father went to his room to change from out his work clothes and I walked over to Sasuke "How is he gonna get home?"

Sasuke shrugged "I don't care"

I hit him in the arm "He's your cousin"

"And I suppose to care"

"Yes"

He frowned "Just cause you care about your cousin doesn't mean I have to care for mine"

"That the fifth meanest thing you said"

He frowned "You want me to go look for him and how are you gonna to explain your father my sudden absent"

"I'll tell him the truth" He still had a frown on his face then I kissed him and he looked at me "for me"

He signed "Damnit sometime I hate that I love you" he walked through the living room toward the front door

"THANK YOU " I yelled and he murmured something under his breath like 'I can't believe this'

Dad came downstairs and stopped notice Sasuke was missing "Where is your boyfriend?"

"He'll be back"

Dad looked at his watch then looked at Neji and Tenten "You wait for him" he said walking towards the door

Neji and Tenten followed behind Dad then Hanabi stood next to me. "I can wait with you"

I smiled "No go eat don't worry I'll be there before you know it"

"Promise?"

"I promise"

She smiled then ran to catch up with the rest of them and Neji looked at me as he closed the door. I signed then sat on the couch and pulled out my cell phone calling Sasuke.

"Did you find him?"

"Unfortunately"

I smiled "I'll make it up to you"

"I know you will"

"They left"

"Hmmm I'm dropping Sai off then I'll come get you"

"And take me to the restaurant " I added knowing he would take me somewhere where he could fuck me

I heard the frown in his voice "I know"

"I'm just reminding you"

"No your making me sound like addicted to having sex with you"

"You are" I heard Sai say in the background "I mean who wouldn't Hinata has a nice rack"

"Would you like to walk home?" Sai didn't say anything "I didn't think so"

"He right you know" I knew Sasuke was frowning "every chance you get you fuck me"

"Fine whatever"

"I love you and I'm not complaining only cause the sex is good"

I knew he was smirking now "So your using me for my body"

"Your using me for mine"

"Don't forget I love your mouth"

"That way too much information" Sai said

"I still haven't forgot about making you walk home"

"Are we talking about kissing or something else" I said as my cheek heated

"Doesn't matter I still love it"

I smiled "Since you love it so much I may have to lick you"

"Not until I do you first"

"Will you please stop talking dirty to each other?" Sai complain

"He wouldn't know what we were doing unless he listening to our conversation" Sasuke said

"I can't help but listen since your so loud"

"I think he jealous" I said

I heard Sai snorted "Please unlike you two I don't talk dirty I do"

I frowned "Eww…Sasuke hit Sai"

I heard Sai yelled "HEY I thought we were friends"

I laughed "We are but you just need hitting sometimes"

Sasuke snorted "He need hitting constantly"

"Don't talk like I'm not here"

"Get out the car Sai"

"What-oh we here already" I heard the door opened and closed

"So where are we going?"

"Where we went the first time you met my dad?"

"Does your sister still have a crush on me?"

"Only her older does"

"I guess she do"

"Hey"

He chuckled "Come outside before I come get you"

"Maybe I want you to come get me"

"If I get out the car and come get you I can promise you that you be late and in trouble"

"I guess if you put it that way" I said opening the front door then yank up my phone and locked the door behind me

I opened the car door then closed it and Sasuke kissed me. I pulled away and licked my lips then he kissed me again. He laid me down on my stomach and my head was in his lap then he slap me on my butt.

"Hey what that for?"

"You hung up on me"

I ran my finger down the budged in his pants and he sucked in his breath then I kissed his crotch. He groaned then cursed and I looked up at his face when he pulled me away from his body.

"What's wrong?"

He glared at me "Damnit why would you do that?"

I looked at him confused then looked at his crotch "Did I make me come?"

"No but I was a second from it"

I bit my lip to keep from laughing and I couldn't believe he was mad at me because I _almost _made him come in his pants. He began driving to the restaurant.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

When we arrive they were all drinking and Sasuke held out a chair for me then I sat in it as he sat in the chair next to me. "Where you go?" Dad asked

"To make sure my cousin go home"

Dad nodded then he signal the waiter and he came over "What can I get you?"

"Water" Sasuke said

"Tea" I said

He nodded and left "What are you getting my daughter for her birthday?" Dad asked

"I would tell you but I don't wanna her to here"

"Then you tell me when Hinata take Hanabi to the bathroom"

I frowned knowing he wanted me to leave now then stood up and Hanabi got out the chair. I waited for Hanabi to walked over to me and we headed to the bathroom then I signed heavily.

"Damnit"

Hanabi flinched "What's wrong nee-chan?"

"I can't believe he just dismissed me liked that"

"If it makes nee-chan feel better your graduation this year"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Me and Hanabi walked out the bathroom back to the table then we sat down. "Hinata you have a fine boyfriend" my father said

I took a drink of my ice tea then looked at Tenten "Do you liked the restaurant?"

"So far its nice but I won't really know until after we leave"

"It's the finest restaurant you'll ever come too" father said

I took another drink "So how was your day Hinata" Neji asked

I choked then Sasuke took my tea and I coughed trying to clear my throat "Sorry the ice got caught"

"I'll beat" Neji said

"Are you alright?" father asked concern

I nodded "My day fine"

Neji eyes narrowed as he took a drink of his water "Mr. Hyuuga" Tenten started and father looked at her "I heard that your business keeps expanding"

Father smiled and nodded "That because I'm good at what I do"

The waiter came back then we order and he left. "Mr. Hyuuga-"I trust you with my daughter Sasuke" he said taking a drink of his hot tea

"I'm glad I earn your trust" Sasuke said

Father chuckled "My trust isn't that easy to earn"

Sasuke nodded and took a swallow of his water then I put my hand on his thigh. He looked at me then put his hand on my thigh and I looked at his hand. He rubbed my thigh and I ran my fingers across his crotch then his eyes shot to mine. I gave him a innocent looked then blew him a kiss and he smirked as he lean forward.

"I bet I can make you come before you make me" Sasuke whisper against my neck then kissed it

I pressed my fingers to his lips "You won't do it"

He licked my finger and Neji cleared his throat " You two aren't alone and we don't wanna see you flirt with each other"

I looked at Neji and Tenten then my father who had his eyes narrow "Sorry" I said

Sasuke took my hand into his "Neji jealous" Sasuke said smirking

Neji glared at him "You wish Uchiha"

The waiter came with our food and left then father bless the food. I took a fork full of salad and brought it to my mouth "Hinata tell me why you got banned from Konoha Dinner" father asked

I dropped my fork and swallowed "I got into a fight"

"With who?"

"Same girl that tried to break nee-chan and Sasuke up" Hanabi answered

Dad looked at her then me "The girl you said that she was Sasuke girlfriend"

I nodded and he didn't say anything else as he ate then I started eating my salad again. The rest of dinner was in silence then when we were done eating dad paid the bill and we went back to the house. I was in the kitchen getting a peach yogurt when Sasuke walked in then followed me to the kitchen table.

"How long do you plan on staying?" I asked Sasuke

"Not long just waiting for you to pack"

I opened the yogurt and licked the lid "For what?"

Sasuke handed me a spoon "I'm taking you somewhere"

I put the spoon into the yogurt and ate a spoon full " My birthday present?"

He nodded "And so we can be alone"

"Where are we going?"

"Flying to the mountain"

"Why the mountains?"

"No questions"

I frowned and took my spoon out the yogurt then pointed it at him "Look-" I started laughing when I saw yogurt on his cheek and shirt then Sasuke got out the chair.

"It was an accident"

He took the yogurt off his cheek and put it on my lips then kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he picked me up then sat me in his lap. I put my hand on his shoulder then reach for my yogurt when Sasuke licking the front of my shirt where my nipples poked the front of my shirt then I put my yogurt between us and put my hands on my hips.

"Look what you did to my shirt"

"What about what you did to mine?"

"You just got yogurt but I got yogurt and your spit"

He place his hand over my breast and I picked up the yogurt then made sure the spoon hit the bottom. He pulled on my nipples and I turned the spoon backward over his crotch then he sucked in his breath.

"Is it cold?" I asked

He took my waist into his hands and moved me over his crotch "You tell me"

"It's cold and it feels weird" I licked my lips "I can feel your erection"

Sasuke rubbed his fingers against my panties then slid his fingers inside me and I moaned. He licked his lips and sat me on the table then opened my legs. He put my legs on his shoulder and licked my panties then I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Oh Sasuke"

He ripped my panties and licked me then I gripped his hair moaning "You mixed with peach yogurt is good and we shoulder try another favor or maybe ice cream" he said kissing the inside of my thigh

"I think you should stop"

"Don't worry you'll get your turn"

I licked my lips "What if we get caught?"

"If your dad or your sister comes you seen a bug"

"That explain why I'm on the table but not why your between my legs"

"I slip"

I bit my lip "And Neji"

"Don't care if your cousin see us"

"I do"

He signed as he sat with his back to the chair then pulled me off the table and back into his lap "Ahh….Sasuke you still got yogurt on your lap"

"I guess we could go to your room and I clean it out again"

"You're the one who put it in the first place"

He got out the chair and put me over his shoulder "Stop complaining you like it" I blushed "I wonder what would happened if I put my dick in you"

"It will go in there deeper"

"If you come it will come out along with-"Sasuke"

I knew he was smirking "I debating to put on a condom"

"Are you trying to get me pregnant?"

He didn't answer just kept walking and I hit him in the back then he slapped my ass. "Stop moving we almost there"

"You can't-" he slid his finger inside me and I cover my mouth so nobody would hear me moaning down the hallway

Sasuke opened my door and closed it behind him then turn on the lights. He threw me on the bed and I fell with my legs opened then he undid his pants. He came over to the bed in his boxer briefs and kissed me then I slid my hand down his chest to his crotch giving him a squeeze.

"If you ever throw me again you won't be using your cock for a week"

He licked my lips "We'll see"

I squeezed him again and he sucked in his breath "What's that?"

"I love you"

I smiled "I love you too but that's not what you said"

"I thought you wanted me to clean you out"

"You are after you get rid of these" I said tugging on the waist band of his black boxer briefs and he pulled them off " I want you licking me while I'm sucking you"

His eyes darken and he licked his lips then I bend down towards his cock. He grab my ankles and I was closer to his stomach but it didn't matter since he was hard then I felt his tongue enter me. I moaned holding his erection then licked the tip of his cock and he groaned. I smiled as I sucked the tip then slowly moved my mouth farther down his cock and I moaned every other suck. I almost choked on his cock when his fingers replace his tongue.

"Your close babe" Sasuke said heavily

I took my mouth off him using my hands instead then moved my hands up and down. "You're the one with pre-cum coming down your cock"

"I should knock you against the mattress and shove myself inside you"

I clenched around his fingers and I moaned as he thrust his fingers faster then I place my mouth cover his cock.

"I'm gonna make you cum first" he said between groans and he rubbed his thumb against my folds then I squeezed his balls.

He put his free hand over my breast then pulled my nipple and I rubbed my fingers slowly above his cock. "Shit Hinata" he said at the same time I pulled my mouth off his cock crying out as we both came

I licked his cock clean and he licked me then his fingers. I fell against the bed breathing hard then Sasuke turn around laying next to me and I laid on his chest.

I rubbed his chest "You win I'll go with you"

He smirked then kissed me and wrapped my legs around his waist. I felt his erection nedge me against my stomach and I wrapped my arms around his neck then deepen the kiss. He put his hand between us and position himself then thrust inside me. I moaned against his mouth and put his hand on my hips then moved my hips to meet his every thrust. I pulled my mouth away and looked at him then he smirked as he watched me watch him. I threw my head back riding Sasuke cock all night long.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

I walked through the airport after I got my bags check and came from security. I pulled my carry-on bag up my shoulder and stood in a gift shop by the boarding gates trying to figure out why I was buy something I don't need.

"I'm getting bored out here"

I looked over my shoulder at Sasuke leaning against the entrance to the gift shop wearing black jeans and black coat with fur around the hood underneath his opened coat was a shirt with the Uchiha symbol on it.

"Are you hot?"

Instead of answering me he asked a question "What are you looking for?"

"I dunno"

He frowned "You been in here for 30 minutes and you don't know what you want"

The way he said made me mad "Excuse me for browsing" I said looked back at the clothes

I heard him curse "I'm sorry Hinata"

I looked at him then walked over to him and grab his collar. He looked at my mouth then at my eyes and he grabs me by the waist. "You're impatient Uchiha"

He touched my cheek "Only when it comes to you"

"I don't know what to say"

He lean forward "Just let me kiss you"

I looked at him concerning "Hmmm I don't know kissing you is bad"

"Did you know bad is good now?"

I smiled then kissed him and laughed against his mouth until he thrust his tongue into my mouth. "Flight to Niigata is now boarding"

I pulled my mouth away from his "Come on lets go"

He took my carry-on bag from me and put his arm around my waist then we walked out the gift shop. My dad paid for us to sit in first class but Sasuke wasn't too happy about it but he let it go. I sat by the window while Sasuke put my bag into the covered then sat down next to me and took my hands into his.

"Where are we staying?"

"In a cabin own by my family"

"You know Sasuke I haven't met anyone in your family but your brother and I know your parents are dead"

He frowned "That cause me and brother don't talk to any other family member"

"Why not?"

He touched my lip with his thumb "Don't worry to much about them their not important"

I flinched and looked away from him then put my seat belt on. Rest of the way I fell asleep on Sasuke shoulder then when we got off the plane and grab around luggage we got into a cab.

The cab driver stopped in front of Arai Mountain and Spa then Sasuke got out the car "I'll be right back"

At the resort you could see Arai Mountain from behind it while I was enjoying the scenery Sasuke took our stuff into the resort then grab my arm pulling me out the cab. He paid the cabby then took me into the resort and I gasp at the looked of the place. It was so beautiful (**AN://I haven't been there I just saw pictures**)

"Lets got to our room then we go skiing"

"But I don't know how to ski"

"You learn" We took the elevator to the 3 floor and Sasuke opened the door then my mouth fell opened "I got us a suite"

I closed my mouth and walked into the room then looked around. "Oh my God Sasuke"

"Like it?"

"You didn't get this suite because my dad brought us first class tickets"

He frowned and shook his head "I told you my family own-"Cabin not hotel"

"They do own a cabin but I thought it would be more romantic if we stay here"

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around abdomen "As long as I'm with you Sasuke I'm happy you didn't have to pay for us to stay here"

"Your right I didn't have to but I wanted to" I smiled and kissed him then he moved my arms from around him. "Come on lets get ready to go skiing"

I let him drag me to our room and we change clothes then we back downstairs. When we got outside and onto the slopes then I started to get nervous. Sasuke held my hand but I didn't feel any better and I looked at him through my goggles then he smirked as he fixed my helmet.

"I don't know if I can do this" I confessed

"You'll be fine plus I'm here"

"So you know how to ski?"

"Not exactly"

I took off my sky blue and white glove then hit him with it "That doesn't make me feel better"

He tilt my chin up "Your with me and when have I ever let you get hurt" I started to say something but he kissed me and I forgot what I was gonna say.

(**An:// I haven't been skiing so you just have to use your imagination**). After skiing I went to the spa and as I laid on the table getting the best massage of my life I wanted to know what Sasuke was doing. I put on my robe and walked out the spa part to the elevator then into my room. The lights were off but there were candles everywhere and I closed the door then walked into dinning room. Sasuke was setting the table and turn to look at me then grab my arm.

"Change into a dress and dinner will be ready"

I went into the room and picked out some white lace underwear then picked up a black dress with jasmines. I put my hair into a ponytail then walked out and Sasuke stood behind a chair. I sat in and he sat down then I looked him.

"You sure did go all out for me"

"Because I love you"

I smiled "I love you too and I had fun even though I fell on my ass a lot"

He smirked "Our secret"

I shook my head then we bless our food and ate dinner. After dinner I sat by the fireplace and Sasuke head was in my lap then I started stroking his hair. He looked up at then put his hands through my hair pulling the rubber band out and pulled my mouth down on his. I licked his mouth then he pulled his mouth away from mine and got up.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to give you something before I forget"

"What are you talking about my birthday tomorrow?"

"I know" he said from the bedroom then came back out and pulled me to my feet "Hinata Hyuuga I love you and I know I haven't been the best boyfriend to you but…" he got on his knees and pulled out a small box from his pocket "will you marry me"

My eyes wide and I covered my mouth as my heart beat violently against my chest then I swallowed. I blinked a couples time trying think but too many things were going through my mind then I felt dizzy which was the last thing I remember before my world went black.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

As I began to open my eyes I seen a blurry figure and I blinked a couple of times to the figure turn clearer. When the figure was clearer I realize it was Sasuke and I sat up then put my hand over my forehead as I realize what happened.

"Sasuke I'm sorry"

"What are you sorry for?"

"I must had you worried"

"As long as you're fine now"

I smiled and reach for him then took my hand into his. "I didn't answer your question"

He looked at me "I know but don't worry about that right now"

"Don't you wanna know"

"I do but you fainted not too long ago"

Sasuke let my hand go and got off the bed "Sasuke my answer is-"Hinata you should-"Yes-"rest"

"Did you say yes?"

I laid down "Fine if you want me-"Did you say yes?"

I yawned "I think I'm tired"

He grabs my wrist and smirked "You said yes"

I shook my head "I said I agreed that I need to rest"

He kissed me "Liar" he put the ring on my finger then pushed my dress up

"I thought you said I should rest"

"Maybe later"

I laughed "You change your mind because I said yes"

"I thought you said you didn't say yes"

"I didn't your hearing things"

"I guess I'm hearing good things"

I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair then kissed him. He kissed me back then undid his pants and pulled down my panties. He wrapped my legs around his waist then thrust inside me and I moaned. My dress strap fell off my shoulders as Sasuke worked my body then I gripped the sheets and moved my hips to meet his thrusts. Sasuke pulled my arms out my straps then unzipped the dress and buried his face into my chest. I put my hands through his hair while he licked my breasts then took my nipple into his mouth and ran his tongue around the nipple. After his tongue was his teeth pulling on my nipple then he sucked on it and his hips started pounding into mine. I let go of his hair and put my hand on his shoulder then dig my fingernails into his shoulder when he switch breast. I tighten my legs around his waist and he looked up at me then thrust. I through my head back and moaned then Sasuke took my left hand into his. He kissed my hand then put my arms around his neck and took my hips into his hands.

"I think we should get married after we graduate"

I looked at Sasuke I couldn't believe he wanted to have a conversation with his cock inside me but I knew if I need answer him he would stop and I didn't want that so I nodded.

"We don't have to have a big wedding but if you want to" I just nodded and he stopped "are nodding cause you want a big or nodded cause you want a small wedding"

"Doesn't matter just please just fuck me"

He smirked then pulled out of me and I protested "Shh I just wanna change positions"

He pulled the dress off then threw it on the floor and took my bra off. He had me on my hands and knees while he was he thrust inside me then I moved my hips back. He took my hips into his hands then started moving faster inside me and I gripped the sheets as I bury my face into the pillow but Sasuke couldn't have that.

"Are you trying to hide the beautiful sounds from me?" he said stopping

I pulled my face from the pillow "Nooo……."

He lean over my back and licked the shell of my ear "Better not"

I shivered and looked at him from over my shoulder then he kissed me. He thrust his tongue into my mouth and put his hands over my breasts then thrust his hips. He cupped my breasts and I moaned against his mouth then I put my arm around his neck. He let go of one my breast then wrapped his arm around my stomach and I put my hand between my legs. I rubbed my fingers against my folds and moaned when Sasuke thrust then I tighten my inner thighs around him. He groaned then Sasuke broke the kiss and kissed me down my neck. I slid my fingers through his hair and gripped it when I felt myself come then Sasuke put both hands on my hips. He moved my hips to meet his thrusts and I turned his head then kissed him. I thrust my tongue into his mouth and he thrust his tongue into mine then he gripped my hips as he thrust faster into me. He came groaning against my mouth then he pulled his mouth away from mine and spit came from our mouth. He smirked then pulled me down on the bed and pulled out me. I turned to lay on his chest and he wrapped his arms around my waist then I left my left hand. My ring was silver with 3 diamonds on it.

I looked up at Sasuke "Was this what you told my father you were getting me for my birthday?"

He smirked "Maybe"

I let him in the chest and he laughed then I took his hand into mine. "I love you Sasuke"

"I love you too"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

So when I got home that Sunday night it was eleven-thirty and Hanabi was sleep on the couch while my father sat in the arm chair with a book in his hands. I walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek then he looked at me.

"Your late"

"I called and said the flight was delayed for 2 hours then I told you me and Sasuke wanted to take me out to dinner"

He wasn't listen to me he was too busy looking at the ring on my finger "Now that one of my daughter future is set now all have to do is worry about your sister"

I looked at Hanabi "I'll take her to bed"

He got up out the chair "I expected you to go to school tomorrow"

I nodded as I started to wake up Hanabi then I heard my father leave the room and Hanabi rubbed her eyes. "Nee-chan your back"

She hugged me and I hugged her back "I got back a few minutes ago come on lets get you into the bed"

"How was your trip?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow"

"Come on nee-chan I wanna know now"

I signed and showed her my left hand then she squealed. I put my hand over her mouth "Are you trying to get father to come back down here and wake up nii-san?"

She shook her head and I removed my hand then she started crying "Nee-chan gonna leave"

"I'm moving out the house not leaving the country"

"But I wanna see you"

I wiped away her tears "Yes you will plus your gonna need my help when you get into high school"

She smiled "Promise you won't moved too far"

"Well…" I pause

"Nee-chan promise"

I smiled "Promise now come on we both have school tomorrow" I walked Hanabi to her door then walked to mine and went to sleep.

The following morning I drag myself out of bed and checked to make sure Hanabi was up then took a shower. After my shower I got dress then made breakfast and made my father some coffee. Neji came into the kitchen and grab a piece of bacon then stopped looking at my hand.

"Your gonna actually marry that guy"

"That guy is gonna be your cousin"

He shrugged "Do whatever you want I don't care" he grab his car keys then left

Hanabi walked into the kitchen and sat at the counter "Where nii-san?"

"He grab his keys and left I guess to get Tenten"

I made her plate then pour her a cup of orange and put it in front of her. "I'm gonna miss nee-chan cooking"

I smiled then made my father plate with his morning coffee and started to make mine when he walked in. "I don't have time for breakfast Hinata" he grab his coffee then car keys and left

Hanabi looked at me "What's with them today?"

I shrugged "Beats me" I glanced at the clock it was six "hurry up and finish your breakfast"

"I know you gotta leave in a few minutes"

I hit her nose "Just be lucky you get rides to school"

"Why not just ask your _fiancé_?"

I concerned 'Why haven't I thought about that?'

She smiled "I'm sure Sasuke won't mind taking you to school if you just ask him"

"When did you get so smart?"

"I get it for my nee-chan"

I patted her cheek "I'm gonna miss you"

"Not as much as me"

I smiled then put the dishes into the sink and went into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and grab my backpack then waited for Hanabi to finish getting ready. She finally was done then we left the house and walked to my aunt's house. After I dropped off Hanabi I walked to the subway station when I notice a car following me and I started walking faster then the car stopped right in front of me.

I swallowed as I looked at the black Porsche with tinted windows then the door opened and I took a step back. The person was where black air forces one along with black fade jeans and white shirt under black jacket then I looked up at the face. I crossed my arms and I glared at him then he smirked.

"Stop glaring at me and come give me a kiss"

"Why would I wanna kiss someone who tried to scare me?"

"You don't want me come and get you"

"Don't threat me Sasuke"

He smirked "Not threat babe a promise"

"Your gonna make me missed the train"

"You think I'll let you get on a train when I've got functional cars"

"What happened to the Ferrari?"

"Nothing, now come here"

I signed and walked to him "I'm not coming because you told me"

He smirked then yanked me against him when I was in arm length and kissed me. "It doesn't matter as long as you came"

I put my arms around his neck "Are you gonna always be like this?"

He rubbed my hips "Maybe"

"I guess I can live with that"

He let me go and I got into the car then he closed his door. "I got a schedule to look at some houses today after we get out of school"

"Really?"

"Hn"

"Wow aren't you jumping the gun"

"Why not get the house got the way since you be too busy with the wedding?"

"You mean we'll be too busy"

He looked at me "Wedding is kinda the bride thing the only thing I'm doing is showing up"

I glared at him "No your helping"

"I'm not"

"Fine then we won't have sex until the wedding night"

"Come on that's like 5 months" I shrugged and he sighed "Fine I'll help"

"I thought so"

_**THE END **_


End file.
